Marvel: 2011-12-18 - Acts of Vengeance: Original Sin-ister Six
It's been a quiet day over at the Mansion, a late night Saturday. At least, all's quiet, other than the strange fact the front yard has seemed eternally muddy despite the time fo year when there's been little rain. At least, sometime until around after curfew, when there's a loud *FLASH* as every light in the Mansion goes *FWOOSH* and then blank. A similar thing erupts over to the security system, which is probably very rare as all of the Mansion defenses and everything go offline at the same moment. Then, about five minutes later, as the people inside are likely wondering what's going on and gathering flashlights, there's a loud, ominous stomping.. - STOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMP - Then the front gates of the Mansion are smashed open as the RAMPAGING RHINO charges his way in, followed by the rest of the INSIDIOUS SINISTER SIX! (Electro, Doc Ock, Rhino, Hydro Man, Shocker, and Vulture) Hank wasn't in his lab like he spent most saturday nights. He'd actually be out for coffee with an attractive young lady and having not mentioned this to Gambit as he didn't need the cajun womanizer after his potential woman. But he'd just stepped into the mansion a few moments before the attack begun and into the rec room to see what's going on in there. That's when the power goes out. He reaches up turning off his image inducer watch. "What in the name of Gregor Mendle is going on out there?" Caim was in his room, lamp on and books open on his desk as he continued to do his schoolwork. He spent most of the day working on his studies and he was finally catching up with his studies. Then the power goes out. For a brief moment he touches the lamp and the light comes back on before the sound of something crashing through a gate is heard. Dramatic costume change everyone! Laura is currently over on the insie of the Mansion, wondering what the power outage is over about. Right as she hears the stomping from outside, her heart goes still. ARe they after her? She rushes out towards the front door, literally leaping from a half open second story window to land on the front yard! Rogue is in the garage, working on one of the cars when she hears the stomping from outside as well. She pauses. "What now...." she says to herself as she heads out to the front grounds of the mansion, not having bothered with a costume change. "Okay what the tar's goin' on out here?" Gambit steps out of the shower and grabs a towel to wipe the moisture from his eyes and to dry his long brown hair. Yes, its a saturday night and he's home. Ever since he started dating Rogue the Cajun's life has been so domestic. He goes to stare at his closet, "Mmm.. not like Gambit has ta impress no one." he pulls the spandex costume of his on. The pink chest plate is snapped snuggly into place. He looks at the well made bed, "Wonder where she is." he mutters to himself. He slides his gloves on while hopping around trying to get his boots on at the same time. As the RHINO charges in the front gates, smashing his way through them as they crumple to the ground, up above and going in for a loop is the VULTURE, carrying over in his arms SHOCKER, who he drops down over towards the ground! Vulture calls out, "Come on boys, we're all ready for PRIME TIME here!" Shocker calls out, "Let's smoke 'em out!" Blasting over as well through the air comes ELECTRO, and the sound of mechanical tendrils announces the presence of the stalking DOCTOR OCTOPUS! Hank turns on his comlink as he quickly begins to strip out of his clothes and shoes down to his uniform, "All active on campus X-men and Generation X. Please report to battle station, all other staff and faculty follow the emergency plan and make your way to your safe place. This is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill." He makes his way to the widows. "Oh my stars and Garters! We have 5 super villains attacking the front gate. Several with super strength." Caim would finish just as Hank makes the announcement and he would head towards the staircase downstairs. "Zot here." Caim says as he looks out the window, seeing a familiar face. "I was wondering when Electro would want payback. Time for round two." He says as he makes his fists surge with electricity. Laura hears the alert over from Hank, the landing in the mud causing her ankles to twist from the impact as she jolts out. Claws out, going to charge forwards then as she heads towards the front, where hte supervillains attack! Rogue comes out into the front grounds.... to have Doctor Octopus using his mechanical arms to grab Logan's jeep and throwing it at her. Now... normally she'd just punch it or fly out of the way, but Wolverine's grouchy enough on a normal day - dealing with insurance companies would not make things better. She flies up to catch the car before it starts it's descent and quickly sets it down. "Didja take lessons in stupid, attackin' here like this?" Gambit finishes getting his boots no and then the announce comes on his com.He grabs his coat and slides it on while running out the door, "Never a dull moment." he mutters as he runs toward the front doors. Reaching into his pocket he gently runs his finger tip over the decks of playing cards he always carries on his person. With quarter staff in hand he bursts through the front door and peers around. His nistincts immediately bring him to Rogue's side, "Whats going on chere.. who are dese guys?" At the moment, as the group charges in, there's a call out from Shocker, "Hey, French Fries! Ante Up!" Before unleashing his full power pulse blasters over towards the Rajin' Cajun! As Rogue catches the car, what she would have is the charging RHINO going towards her full steam, wtih near a smuch force going with his hcarge over as the JUGGERNAUT, horn down and trying to hit her amidships with the power of a tank! And going through the air was VULTURE, who went down towards the BEAST in a dive bomb, trying to hit Hank and send him smashing over towards Caim! "X-men ASSEMBLE!" Hank yells, "I always wanted to do that." He leaps up and over the Vulture grabbing the scrawny old man's back wraping his legs around the old man. He start to throw punches at the back of his head. Then tries to turn the vulture towards the Shocker to crash into him. And Electro whips around, seeing Zot, "Well kid, looks like it's time for a recharge!" Going over to unleash a series of electric blasts over the area as Zot charged towards him, and also trying to shoot towards Beast! "Time to smoke up the furrby!" Caim would just shake his head. "This is going to stink a bit." He says as he runs into the area where the blasts were coming, and sends an arc of electrical current in the middle of the blast Electro sends to Beast, using the arc to channel the blast through himself and send it towards the Rhino in the attempt to zap him, not knowing if he was invincible to electricity or not. Laura, seeing the mixing up and over of the combatants, goes in with her claws out, charging in over towards the charging Rhino, and then breaking her charge at the last moment as the deflected blast of electricity was sent towards him, digging her foot-claws into the ground to kill her forward momentum! Rogue dives down at Rhino from the side, rather than head on, fists forward, especially after Laura is in a more precarious situation than before. Meanwhile, Ock rips off one of the gates with one arm, sending it hurtling at Caim, while another arm rips out the other gate and throws it at Gambit. The other two arms are being used to lift Ock off the ground, while Electro sends a bolt of lightning at Beast. Gambit simply steps to the side and avoids the gate being thrown at him, "Now misior dat is tres rude." he looks around at all the destroyed lawn which means more work for him. He pulls out four cards and throws them at Doc Oct after charging them and rushes at the chubby scientist. He performs a perfect text book leap kick towards Doc Oct. At this point, the Sinister Six are in full combat mode! Vulture is surprisingly agile over as Beast goes to try and flip him, Hank managing to get him in a partial bear hug as the Beast punched away at him, and even as he was grabbed and launched, his wigns retracted as he went nearly vertical up in midair, his gravity controlling wings allowing him to instantly kill and redirect his momentum! As he went upwards, his hands went over and tossed a pair fo exploding GOBLIN BOMBS towards the mutants on the ground with Hank grappled on him, trying to go into a dizzying array of twists and dives to toss the grappling Beast off of him! Zot's redirect of Electro's blast hit Rhino's hide to no effect even as Rhino charged towards Rogue, her sidestep managing to avoid him as she hit him hard in the flank, Rhino stumbling and getting back up nearly instantly, trying to hit the Southern Belle over with a haymaker! And Electro grinned at Zot, "Looks like it's you and me kid! Time to show you that I'm still the big malarkey around here!" His body glowing with electricity as he sent repeated bursts of them over towards Zot, trying to overload the kid! Shocker went towards Gambit, tryin got blast up and over towards him over with his Shock Gauntlets as Gambit leaped over towards Octopus, "Hey, you little.." Right as Laura charged towards him, having to cut his after blast to hit her with one and send her flying into one of the trees! Hank hangs on for the long haul and doesn't get phased, "Please tell me this type of thing does not work on the Amazing homo Arachnid." He grabs the pumpkin bomb pouch, "Thank you very much, I could use those. X-Men Castle manuver. Rogue give Shocker the Shocker. Gambit card the sprinkler heads closest to Electro. Zot if you would show off some of that classic Dunkhunt skills! Laura remove some arms on Ock." That left Rhino right? Hank pushes off Vulture and throws the bag of armed pumpkin bombs all of them at the Rhino. Caim shook his head to recover from the head rush channeling so much electricity through his body caused and when the first blast ended, he recovered himself an looks up in time to see Beast jump off of Vulture. "I wonder if flying types are weak to lightning types as they are in those pokemon games." He says as he raises his hands and as he is hit by electro in the attempt to overcharge Caim, Caim blasts off bursts at the flying menace, trying to keep himself from overloading. At this point, getting out of the tree where she had been smashed, Laura heard her instructions from Hank, and went to charge in towards Doctor Octopus. THe arms were so fast, so her tactic would just be to try and slash at whatever one was in range. OF course, said arms were faster than -she- was, so her ability to get a hit might be hard! Rogue dodges under Rhino's fist, "Ya know..." then sends an uppercut under his chin. "Rhinos ain't supposed ta be aggressive act'ally." Before flying behind him and kicking him in his back, hard as she can. Otto responds to Laura's attempt to charge and slash him by simply using his arm to swat the girl with one of the mechanical arms, sending her flying backwards! Gambit 's hcarged cards strike Doctor Octopus' arms which causes four explosions stunning the scientist long enough for the Cajun's foot to connect with Otto's jaw and he pushes off the face to vault into the air a throwing knife is launched from the Cajun's coat and it slices off the sprinkler head closest to Electro causing water to burst forth and soaking everything in a 5 foot diameter. As Hank leaps over and off of Vulture, it looks like there's going to be some bird over on the Barbie! Deep fried and blasted, Vulture goes fluttering back over towards the ground, his equipment deep fried as he impacts and goes down hard, tearing a furrow over in it! Rogue hits Rhino *HARD* over as she punches him over in the chin and then whirls around to nail him behind the back! Rhino swings his fists around like he's trying to wave off a spread of insects swarming about, hoping to connect with the agile X-Woman! Shocker takes the moment to duck over towards the side then, as he sees what Zot is doing, trying to nail the teen over in the flank with his heavy blasts then as he fires off his shocker pulses at full power! And then as the sprinklers all explode over with power, the water shooting out towards the Sinister Six.. One might recall there had only been FIVE so far. The water just.. STopped, in midair, suddenly going back towards the X-Men over like a rushing wave, "Temper, temper boys!" The explanation for why the ground had been so muddy so strangely! HYDRO MAN, now supercharged by the electric pulses from ELECTRO, blasted over towards the X-Men now over like a rushing tsunami! As Hank leaps over and off of Vulture, it looks like there's going to be some bird over on the Barbie! Deep fried and blasted, Vulture goes fluttering back over towards the ground, his equipment deep fried as he impacts and goes down hard, tearing a furrow over in it! Rogue hits Rhino *HARD* over as she punches him over in the chin and then whirls around to nail him behind the back! Rhino swings his fists around like he's trying to wave off a spread of insects swarming about, hoping to connect with the agile X-Woman! The tossed pumpkin bombs by BEAST hitting him and sending him toppling oer his own two feet! Shocker takes the moment to duck over towards the side then, as he sees what Zot is doing, trying to nail the teen over in the flank with his heavy blasts then as he fires off his shocker pulses at full power! And then as the sprinklers all explode over with power, the water shooting out towards the Sinister Six.. One might recall there had only been FIVE so far. The water just.. STopped, in midair, suddenly going back towards the X-Men over like a rushing wave, "Temper, temper boys!" The explanation for why the ground had been so muddy so strangely! HYDRO MAN, now supercharged by the electric pulses from ELECTRO, blasted over towards the X-Men now over like a rushing tsunami! Hank free falls toward the ground and then at the last moment grabbing a tree branch swings back up into the tree. He grumbles, "I knew I forgot something." He starts to run through chemical compounds and water. "Damn where's that ton of instant pudding when I need it." He then remembers his physics. He looks at Shocker and then tries to bound toward Shocker hoping to knock the villain out and stay out of the water he hoped. "A S-" Was all was said before he was washed over by the electrified hydro man. He then tries to pull the electricity out of the hydro man, trying to get a arm out of the water to launch it harmlessly into the air, to try and keep the soggy sadist from electricuting the others. Laura is swatted by Doctor Octopus, goes through the hguely electrified Hydro Man, and then out the other end of the wave and crashes into a tree. Again. Upside is her hair DEFINITELY bears a total resemblance to Logan's now as she jolts a few times from the blow, crawling her way out of the tree. Rogue keeps dodging and weaving out of the way of Rhino, then realizes she's focusing way too much time on this - the group has clearly split into two. Plus Laura's being made into a great imitation of a badminton birdie. "Okay, enough playtime, sugar." Besides, it sorta hurt when she punched him. The guy does -not- have a glass jaw. She takes off a glove and quickly plants it on Rhino's face for about 15 seconds. Ock presses on his attack on Laura. The arm grabs Laura by her arms and Otto, ever the opportunist, announces, "Surrender now or I will rip this girl apart!" To be more specific, TWO of Ock's arms grab Laura - one grabbing each arm. Laura painfully ended up grabbled over in Octavius' multiple arms, immobilizing her upper body then, the claws digging up and into her shoulders then at such an angle wehre she could not bring her fist claws to bear. But, Laura still had a few surprises up her sleeve - going over to try and slash out over with her foot claws, swinging one leg up and over in an arm over towards the head tendril of each one that had grabbed her in an attempted slash, attempting to free herself over in a half splits! Shocker, while a living vibrator, was not a high end combat artist. And so he was barreled down upon over by the rampaging Beast, hammered, haymakered, and clonked down over ot the ground as Hank tore inot him and left him down for the count! Meanwhile, Rogue was unable to get a direct grasp over on Rhino's face to try and drain him, instead getting a grip over on his armored hide, which protected him from her drain. At close quarters, he tried to bend to slam his horn over into the side of her head, trying to hurt or disorient and dislodge her to smash into her in a ground based verision of the display Vulture had tried to put earlier onto Beast! For the moment, Hydro Man and Electro 'separated' then as Electro whirled around, trying to blast over at Hank while muttering out loud, "I always hated you. Time to barbecue you." Trying to blast over at Hank with his full power lightning charges to incapacitate the fuzzy blue one! (OOC - Hank's thinking of heading bedwards, this is poseout for him if he needs it) Meanwhile, that left Hydro Man, who was swinging his watered fists up and down, slamming Zot over into the ground and down panfully until the brat was out for the moment. Hank tries dodging but just isn't fast enough but only takes half of the blast and there's a smell of burnt fur on the lawn as he ends up rolled against a tree hurt and passed out. Though the Blue mutant is no wolverine or X-23. He's beginning to heal already. Gambit lands from his vault off of Doc Ock's face and slides on the wet grass. He jams his staff into the ground to stop himself from fishtailing anymore than he has. Looking around at all the destruction. He narrows his eyes and spots Rogue. He knows what he has to do to protect her. Taking out every card from his coat. He fans them all out in his hands and gives them a really powerful charge, strong enough to make the cards glow as bright as the sun. Then the Cajun runs towards Hydro Man and skids himself into the big wall of water. Taking a deep breath he submerges himself within the villain and releases all the cards. There is a massive explosion sending watyer everywhere and the Cajun goes flying into a tree. He crashes tinto the brances and lands with a heavy thud. Even though his clothes are soaking wet, he's smoking slightly. Rogue grabs Rhino by the horn and arm and swings him around, letting go so that he goes flying into Doc Ock while he's threatening to rip X-23 in two. Ock is mostly focused on trying to avoid having his tendrils slashed off, right as RHINO goes barreling over into him. His tendrils immediately drop Laura and all go up to protect the good bad Doctor, but he takes the impact full body and is smashed out, Rhino rolling off him to be seemingly stunned, breathing heavily from Rogue's drain. For the moment, Gambit's sudden EXPLOSION blasts HYDRO MAN all over the yard, where he begins to painfully reform, "Yer gonna pay for that you.." Right as a massive LIGTHNING BOLT slams over inot his form, him letting otu a scream! With a "BY THE BRIGHT LADY!" Storm arrives, a barrage of lightning bolts impacting over the area as HYDRO MAN's body was flash fried! About to blast over towards her, ELECTRO went to ready a huge bolt, right as a loud, "Nuh Uh Mister Sandman for you!" As ICEMAN froze him solid in a large block of ice as he hit the ground HARD! Rogue catches Laura before she hits the ground. "doncha hate party crashers?" Storm flutters to the ground then, along wtih Iceman, and lands gently, "I'm glad we arrived in time. Contact the authorities, and tell them to send a cleanup crew. And it seems we shall be relandscaping the front lawn." Laura, looking almost like Deadpool from how her body was healing up, merely let out a pained whimper and nod as Rogue caught her.